In known rigid containers for tobacco items, e.g. containers for cigarettes and cigars, or containers for packets of cigarettes or cigars, said convex outer edge portion and relative said concave portion are not normally connected along the whole length, but only along part, of the convex portion, with the result that the containers are not only of relatively poor rigidity, but also fail to retain any tobacco powder detached from the tobacco items inside the containers.
DE3116924 discloses a cigarette carton with rounded ends and made from single flat blank with two flaps attached opposite sides of rectangle. The blank consists of a rectangular panel with a pair of flaps attached to the top and bottom edges; these have rounded ends (forming guiding edges top and bottom for the rounded ends of the carton. At each end are small projecting tabs top and bottom, and between the bottom two flaps are further tabs; these assist anchorage of the two bottom flaps after they have been folded over, and also for one top flap at one end, the other top flap can form a lid which can be swung open by itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,382 discloses a box made of pasteboard and having a heart-shaped contour; around the periphery of a heart-shaped blank of sheet material there is provided a pressed-up integral flange having folds therein at intervals compensating for excess material.